1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter, in particular relates to a controller for controlling an inverter.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the field of industrial control products, operators utilize interfaces for controlling various electromechanics which makes interface media a critical part of design in electromechanics. In the present invention, the digital manipulator is developed to provide an interface media for controlling an inverter and for displaying inverter data.
In the current inverter market, Light Emitting Diode (LED) is utilized for displaying data of a digital manipulator. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a prior art interface. A plurality of control buttons 11 of the prior art first manipulator 1 are used for configuring an inverter and switching display data. The first manipulator 1 retrieves various numeric values of the inverter and displays the numeric values via the LED 12. Furthermore, numeric values of specific data of the inverter are displayed by display lamps 13 underneath the LED 12 to inform users of the inverter status.
Nonetheless, the LED 12 is provided only for display numbers and is not capable of providing comprehensive inverter data. Accordingly, as the technology of Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) becomes popular and cost of a LCD continues to reduce, there are more and more inverter manufacturers introducing new models of digital manipulators equipped with a Liquid Crystal Module (LCM) for displaying more text data of an inverter.
FIG. 2 is another prior art interface schematic diagram. Another prior art second manipulator 2 has a plurality of control buttons 21, a LCM 22 and a plurality of function buttons (function key) 23. A plurality of control buttons 21 are used for configuring or controlling an inverter. The LCM 22 is used for displaying various data of an inverter. The function buttons 23 on the digital manipulator 2 respectively correspond to specific functions. Furthermore, the image of the LCM 22 has a plurality of label 23 correspondingly so as to inform users of the function buttons 23 respectively correspond to which functions.
Though, the second manipulator 2 displays comprehensive inverter data via the LCM 22. Yet, the display image is configured by manufactures in the factories. Users are allowed to receive the inverter data via the image by default. The function buttons 23 are provided for faster execution of specific functions. Yet, the corresponding functions are defined during productions. Users are not allowed to change the configurations. For example, one of the function buttons 23 is defined for displaying operation time of the inverter. However, when users do not desire to know operating time of the inverter, users are not allowed to reconfigure correspond functions of the function button 23. The button can not be used for providing useful function to the users.
In view of this, the present invention conducted through researches and developed a more flexible new digital manipulator wherein users edit the image of a digital manipulator based on user requests and define function buttons.